


Walking In

by RedxRobin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Almost smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, shameless excuse to get luke in his underwear, skysolo, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Han walks in on Luke changing, and quite likes the view
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Walking In

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Always wanted to do a Star Wars fic, especially wanting to get Luke in his white briefs so here's the shameless attempt at that.

“How long is he gonna take?” Han muttered as he exited the elevator that led to the large lavish apartment. He had been staying at the Senate apartment complex in Coruscant with Luke and Leia. Both twins have been busy rebuilding what was lost to the Empire. Leia was at the Senate building, the big dome one, doing something he couldn’t really make sense of. While Luke was busy rebuilding the Jedi Order with surviving Jedi, also nothing he understood fully. But now, Luke said he was gonna shower, and it’s been a while. 

Han admitted he and the young Jedi got rather close after the destruction of the second Death Star. Leia and his brief romance fizzled out and recently received a goodbye kiss from the other twin. It was awkward, especially the next time they spoke. But they calmed, and now they were just dancing around each other. Wouldn’t know what they would call themselves boyfriends. Definitely not at sharing an apartment stage, as Han was only a couple stories down. 

Han walked around the apartment to try and find Luke. R2 was sleeping by the bedroom door as he passed, and he saw the light on from the bathroom. He could barely hear any noise coming from it and the sliding door was half open. Luke must be meditating or something. He put his hand in to open the door fully and heard an “Ahh!”. Apparently Luke was in there. and Han just saw Luke’s naked butt bending over as he was pulling his white briefs up his legs and over the cheeks. Kid’s actually got a nice handful on him. Well, he did notice before. Luke was flustered and tried to cover his front with his hands as he turned to see Han standing at the door. His face was flushed red and he stood still. 

“Oh sorry, kid. Didn’t think you’d be in here” Han said stumbling on the spot, unsure if he actually should leave. 

“It’s ok, I was just out of the shower. Sorry, I like taking long ones so…” Luke replied, rubbing the back of his neck while still almost just as embarrassed. 

“It’s fine, kid, it’s fine” said Han, putting his hands up to soothe, before shifting back to the door “I’ll just go so you can get dressed-“

“Wait” Luke said suddenly, and Han instantly stopped to look at him again, trying to look at his face “We haven’t really talked since, you know…”

“We kissed? Don’t tell me you’re not having second thoughts” Han replied with a smirk, folding his arms and leaning on the door “I’ve already been through that with one Skywalker” 

“Not with me, no. I just, if we’re gonna be serious about it, we shouldn’t be so flustered” Luke said, talking slowly as if he was trying to rationalise himself. Han just snickered. 

“You’re doing an amazing job at that, I see” he replied, walking towards Luke, stopping a foot and a bit away “I don’t need the force or whatever to know you wanted more” he continued with a lower register, which just made Luke shudder. 

“That obvious?” Luke murmured, looking up at Han with a shy smile. Han returned it, raising his fingers to rub Luke’s cheek. 

“You know kid, all you had to do was ask. I’m serious about us, you know?” Han said affectionately, moving his hand around to the back of Luke’s neck to continue rubbing. Luke was thinking it over in his head, melting into the hand behind him before nodding. 

“Well then, it’s a yes-mmph!” Luke started but Han pressed their lips together as soon as he got the go.It tool Luke by surprise, but he caught his breath and enthusiastically kissed back. He moved his hands to Han’s chest as the older man put his on Luke’s bareback. Luke pulled out briefly to say “Sorry I’ve been so busy lately with everythi-“ but was cut off with a “shhh” before going in for another long kiss. 

“Damn you’re amazing, you know that kid?” Han breathed out as he let the more inexperienced (in this field) Luke catch his breath some more. He continued rubbing the young jedi’s back to help, but didn’t seem to make a difference. 

“No you are, have far too much to thank you for” Luke replied with a warm smile, himself still continuing to rub Han’s chest. They were close, and he could only just feel something hard poking his abdomen.

“I meant you’re so beautiful, but yeah, much to thank too, I guess” Han said while unusually stumbling over his words, himself getting more and more flushed the smiling, almost naked boy before him. 

“Ever the charmer” Luke replied and leaned up to continue kissing “You’re beautiful too” Han nodded and returned to the kissing. He started to slip his tongue into Luke’s mouth, which took him by surprise but he quickly adapted. Luke moved his hands around to Han’s back to rub, one going up to his hair. Han’s hands moved down to Luke’s slim hips when his fingers made contact with Luke’s underwear. 

“Mmm, I like these” said Han, pulling away so Luke can look at his hands rubbing the sides of his white briefs. They were a full cut, exposing his amazing thighs, but also perfectly hugged his slim body to display his bulge and his ass. 

“Thanks, my usuals. I tried them on few years ago and didn’t go back” Luke replied while blushing, tilting his hips up to get a better view “Glad you like em, cause I don’t like an alternative” 

“Yeah, I saw you in the bacta tank in them. They’re nice, they suit you, kid” Han said, going in for another kiss, running his hands over Luke’s ass to grope him through his underwear, before moving up and back down past the waistband “And I also like…. underneath…” He massaged the young Jedi’s cheeks, sneaking a finger near the prize. Luke was melting into Han’s chest as he continued. He felt Han’s boner against his abdomen and couldn’t help but rub his body on it. Han then moved his hand out to move around to the front. He slipped on hand into Luke’s briefs again and his fingers finally made contact with the young jedi's hard cock. 

“Ah, Han… I-“ Luke moaned, curling his toes and holding onto Han’s shirt as Han wrapped his fingers around him and started jerking. His other hand was firmly on Luke’s lower back giving soft rubs. Luke looked up and met Han’s lips in another searing kiss. Neither of them wanted it to end-

“Oh! Excuse my interruption- Master Luke, where are your clothes?” they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear or sense C-3PO’s shuffling on the floor. Han looked at Luke with an exhausted face and Luke looked at him sympathetically with a slight nod, before both turned to the gold droid. 

“Not on him, where they belong” Han replied coldly as he reluctantly removed his hand from Luke’s briefs and stepped a little away. Luke was more flustered than he was, but he didn’t hide his front this time. 

“Well, Princess Leia demands your presence in the hanger at once, Captain Solo. I will escort you” C-3PO said, like he was oblivious to what they were doing. Luke and Han shared a disappointed sigh, and Han threw an eye roll as he turned to Luke again. 

“I’m gonna kill that droid” he murmured as he gave Luke another kiss, rubbing the back of his neck affectionately. 

“Don’t, we can get back to it later, with a locked door” Luke replied with a smile, the young jedi rubbing Han’s chest “I haven’t seen what’s under here yet” 

“Not as good as you kid, trust me” Han replied with a chuckle, himself giving Luke’s toned chest a rub down. 

“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second” Luke said with a small kiss on the little bit of exposed chest Han had through his button shirt. 

“Well, I’m looking forward to it regardless” Han replied with a smirk, hand going from Luke’s neck down to his ass again for another squeeze, snapping the waistband with another hand “Can I see you in these again later?” 

“You can see them everyday if you want, like I said my usuals” Luke said with a unusually sly smile. 

“I’d like that, kid” Han replied smoothy, squeezing again, which mads Luke hum “Can we discuss… what we are later while we’re at it?” 

“Sure, I’d like that. I... think you know what I want though” Luke said softly, and Han nodded back

“Yeah, I kinda do” he replied with as much fondness as Luke did. He leaned down to kiss him again. 

“Uh, excuse me sir, I wouldn’t want to keep the princess waiting” C-3PO reminded, and Han sighed. 

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going” he grunted, giving Luke a last quick kiss, another squeeze on the butt and another grab to the bulge before walking to the door. 

“Hey 3PO, tell Leia to not give my boyfriend too much struggle” Han heard Luke say, turning to see Luke in the doorway. 

“I will relay the message, Master Luke. Come along Captain Solo” C-3PO replied, turning stiffly around to bow, before turning back to walk out the bedroom. Han took in the sight of the smiling, flustered Jedi, now boyfriend in his white briefs. It made him smile, and the feeling in his pants didn’t stop. 

“I know, go” Luke murmured with a nod, and Han sighed and turned to follow the droid, still with the biggest boner in his life but looking forward to the promise of more. 


End file.
